


Зеркало (Mirror)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изучая себя в зеркальном отражении, Гарри позволяет себе немного жалости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркало (Mirror)

**Author's Note:**

Это было жутко несправедливо.  
  
Столько времени Гарри избегал жалости к себе, однако сейчас же ему грозило в ней просто утонуть.  
  
Все, что ему было нужно, так это лишь еще один выходной. Ну хорошо, может, пару. Три было бы еще лучше, хотя он и понимал, что это уже перегибание палки.  
  
Чувство жалости к себе любимому началось еще прошлой ночью, когда они отправились в постель, и Северус напомнил Гарри, что он собирается валяться в кровати до обеда, в отличии от министерских работников, которые должны были появиться на работе рано утром второго января.  
  
Когда я в последний раз просил себе внеплановый выходной? - мысленно спросил Поттер свое кислое отражение в зеркале. Уголки его губ опустились вниз в недовольной гримасе. На самом деле, он никогда по-настоящему не отдыхал. Ни когда учился в Хогвартсе, ни после, когда поступил на аврорские курсы, и ни тогда, когда зажил жизнью обычных волшебников. Разве так называемый Герой не заслужил хотя бы несколько дней в году проводить так, как ему хочется? Но _нееет_ , он должен был вытаскивать свою жалкую задницу из теплой постели черт знает во сколько. И если бы его обиженный взгляд имел силу пробуждать, то Северус бы уже давно подскочил.

 

Тяжело вздохнув, он вышел в гостиную и, надев аврорскую мантию, собрался было кинуть в камин летучего пороха, но передумал. Вместо этого Поттер бесшумно открыл дверь в спальню, после чего намеренно с силой толкнул ее об стенку.  
  
Северус тут же перекатился в кровати на спину, приподнялся на локте и всмотрелся в плохо различимую в потемках фигуру Гарри:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я ухожу, - быстро ответил Поттер.  
  
Почесав голову, Снейп потер глаз кулаком:  
  
\- И ты разбудил меня, только чтобы сообщить это?  
  
\- Ну, может, ты не знаешь, что я ухожу на работу. Ведь у тебя все еще каникулы, - почти осуждающе ответил Гарри.  
  
Северус с тихим стоном упал обратно на подушку и положил ладони себе на лоб.  
  
\- Нет. Это полностью моя вина. Не могу поверить, что забыл тебе рассказать.  
  
\- Рассказать что? - спросил Гарри, подойдя к кровати.  
  
Приняв сидячее положение, Северус небрежным жестом откинул волосы с лица.  
  
\- Кингсли звонил вчера днем, пока тебя не было. Сказал передать тебе, что ты свободен до конца недели и чтобы приходил только в понедельник. Все равно ничего не происходит, как он сказал, - Северус не часто бывал смущен чем-то, но сейчас, когда он смотрел на Поттера, прикусив ноготь большого пальца, был тот редкий случай.  
  
У Гарри буквально отвисла челюсть.  
  
\- Ты забыл сказать мне? - спросил он недоверчиво.  
  
\- Извини. Мне действительно нет никакого оправдания. Просто сразу после его звонка принесли мой заказ...  
  
\- Мне не нужно идти сегодня на работу? - произнес Поттер дрожащим голосом, его глаза сами собой стали шире.  
  
\- Ну, полагаю, ты все еще можешь пойти, если...  
  
Гарри раскинул руки в стороны и упал на кровать, зарывшись носом в простыни.  
  
\- Мне не нужно идти сегодня на работу, - глухо повторил он, не поднимая головы.  
  
Северус подвинулся и облокотился на спинку кровати.  
  
\- Вообще-то, раз уж ты так все понял, то тебе _надо_ идти на работу.  
  
Приподняв-таки голову, Гарри выгнул удивленно брови:  
  
\- Почему это, если Кингсли сказал, что я свободен?  
  
\- А, я это только что выдумал. Ты такой доверчивый, я просто не смог удержаться.  
  
Играя в гляделки, оба едва сдерживались от активных действий. Снейп, кстати сказать, скорее от оборонительных. Все закончилось, когда Гарри вслепую схватил подушку, поднялся на колени и начал ею колошматить Северуса по всему, до чего доставал.  
  
\- Это не смешно! Действительно не смешно! У тебя выходные, каникулы, все лето в твоем распоряжении. Неудивительно, что для тебя дополнительный выходной не является чем-то особенным, - каждое слово он акцентировал очередным ударом подушки.  
  
Снейп делал все возможное, чтобы блокировать удары, и в конце концов просто схватил Поттера за запястья и перекатился на кровати так, чтобы он оказался под ним.  
  
\- Прекрати, - скомандовал он. - Успокойся. - Когда же молодой аврор повиновался, Северус отпустил его руки и поставил локти по обе стороны от его головы. - Я прошу прощения. Не думал, что ты так к этому относишься.  
  
Отвечая на неторопливые поцелуи Снейпа, Поттер постепенно расслабился.  
  
\- Я слишком бурно отреагировал. Но, Мерлин, Северус, ты и не представляешь, как же я не хочу никуда сегодня идти.  
  
\- Ну, теперь представляю, - ответил Снейп и, скатившись с Гарри, сел на край кровати. - Я возмещу тебе это вечером.  
  
\- Правда? Как?  
  
\- Как ты сам этого захочешь, - нейтральным голосом произнес Снейп.  
  
Глаза Гарри загорелись:  
  
\- Как сам захочу? Ты уверен?  
  
Северус вздохнул:  
  
\- Как захочешь. Только если это не будет включать в себя хождения по маггловским пабам.  
  
\- Договорились, - тут же ответил Поттер, вскочив с кровати и ринувшись к двери. - Тогда до вечера, - улыбнулся он и исчез.  
  
\- Замечательно. Просто прелестно, - пробормотал Северус себе под нос. - Из огня да в полымя.


End file.
